Talk:Catty Morphin Power Rangers- Season One
Hey everyone, it's me Spottedhead! Please let me know if there's anything you'd like to add, improve, comment, suggest or change on. Or anything else for that matter. Just let me know here! Thanks! Nominations Jason Lee Scott Character Description- Jason Lee Scott is a karate teacher who teaches a class at the Youth Center in Angel Grove. He was finishing one of his classes when Zordon called upon him to become the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger. He's strong, a great leader and never backs down from a challenge. Jason's Zord is the Tyrannosaurus Rex, his weapon is the Blade Blaster (a sword that shoots lasers) and he was known as the "Greatest Red Ranger." Nominations: Brambleclaw- he was unofficially the chosen leader, like Jason, on the journey to find Midnight. Brambleclaw never backs down from a fight over boundaries or basically anything and he always knows right from wrong. He's very strong and powerful because of his father, Tigerstar and his eyes are the color of amber, kind of like the color of lasers. Rowanclaw- he acts like he's already the leader of ShadowClan all the time and he always takes on challenges. Rowanclaw seems strong although he hasn't proven it in awhile but he's always acting like a T-Rex. He also has ginger colored fur which is sort of the color of red. Firestar- he's the color of fire (which is red) and he's a born leader. Firestar's powerful and wouldn't give up a fight unless they were badly losing. His eyes are the same color as a T-Rex's eyes (green) and Firestar is known as the "Greatest ThunderClan Leader." Votes For Jason Vote here on who Jason's RP character should be! Comment now! *I vote for Firestar- he seems to be just like him. "He's strong, a great leader and never backs down from a challenge." [[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-Valentine ღ']] 20:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) *I vote for ''Firestar WildfireLivingClan’s Nursery 22:56, February 6 2010 (UTC) *I vote for Firestar --ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 23:15, May 23, 2010 (UTC) *I vote for Brambleclaw--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) VOTING IS CLOSED. FIRESTAR WINS!!!! Billy Cranston Character Description: Billy Cranston is a science "geek" who has friends in high places. He was taking one of Jason's karate classes when he got beamed by Zordon to become the Blue Tricratops Ranger. His Zord is the Tricatops, his weapon is the Power Lance (a spear) and he can't dance at all making him very klutzy. Nominations Stormfur- he's from RiverClan which is the "Blue" Clan because of the river and he's very clumsy like Billy. Although he may know a lot, he'd always help his friends before himself, even if that means risking his life. Stormfur also has friends in high places and has good fighting moves. Oakheart- also from RiverClan (the Blue Clan) and he's the mate of Blue''star which makes him half-blue I guess. Oakheart is also very smart and has excellent fighting moves although he was killed by a falling rock. Jayfeather- although he's not from RiverClan, he's half-Clan which makes him feel out of place like Billy. Jayfeather is a good friend and knows a lot. He may not be klutzy but he sure can't dance. Actually, what cat can? Votes for Billy Comment now on who Billy's RP character should be! Let me know here! *I vote for ''Jayfeather. WildfireLivingClan’s Nursery 22:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC) *I vote for Jayfeather.--ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 23:16, May 23, 2010 (UTC) *i vote for Jayfeather --Mistysunsunclan 4eva... *I vote for Jayfeather--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) VOTING IS OVER! JAYFEATHER WINS!!!!! Trini Kwan Character Description- Trini Kwan is a expert in martial arts and she was working out when Zordon called her to be the Yellow Sabertooth Tiger Ranger. Trini is headstrong, a loyal friend, outgoing and fun loving. Her Zord is the Sabertooth Tiger, her weapon is the Dino Daggers (two mini swords or daggers) and she's not afraid of anything...except heights. Nominations Squirrelflight- a tan tabby warrior from ThunderClan. She's tan which is a type of yellow I guess and an excellent fighter. Squirrelflight would never betray her friends. She's headstrong, outgoing and fun loving like Trini. Her fighting moves are like daggers and her eyes are the same color as a Sabertooth Tiger. Tawnypelt- Tawnypelt is a tortoiseshell so naturally, she has a little yellow in her fur, like Trini the Yellow Ranger. Tawnypelt is a thinker and a fighter all in one. She's quick like a dagger and once again, she's fearless. Heathertail- Heathertail is tan, a type of yellow you could say. Heathertail is a great fighter, she once sset up a "Clan" with Lionblaze and they taught each other excellent moves to use in battle. Her eyes are like daggers and she's fierce like a tiger. Most of all, Heathertail is headstrong and outgoing and that's what makes her a good friend. Votes For Trini All right! Vote here for Trini's RP Character! Come on, vote now! *I vote for Heathertail. WildfireLivingClan’s Nursery 16:00, February 15 2010 (UTC) I vote for Heathertail.--ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 23:20, May 23, 2010 (UTC) *I vote for Tawnypelt--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) VOTING IS OVER AND HEATHERTAIL WINS! THANKS FOR VOTING! Zack Taylor Character Description: Zack Taylor is a great dancer and he was in a dance contest when Zordon called upon him to become the Black Mastadon Ranger. Zack's funny, outgoing and always has something good to say. He's certaintly not a pessimist. His Zord is the Mastadon, his weapon is the Power Axe and he'll win every battle or die trying. Nominations: Graystripe- a dark gray warrior from ThunderClan who almost looks black. Although Graystripe does worry sometimes, you couldn't call him a pessimist. Graystripe is outgoing and has a lot of friends. He's determined to win battles and his blows are like an axe. Littlecloud- a tabby medicine cat from ShadowClan (the Black Clan). He's determined and serious when he's working but when he's with friends, Littlecloud lets loose and says what's on his mind. He's not a pessismist unless someone is dying. Onestar- the tan leader of WindClan who has black eyes. He's determined to bring his Clan to rightness and his comments are like axes. Onestar is a loyal and true friend unless you're in battle against him. Although persueding isn't his thing, he is funny and outgoing. Votes For Zack Vote here for Zack's RP Character! Come on, there's no time to waste! * I vote for Graystripe. WildfireLivingClan’s Nursery 16:06, February 15 2010 (UTC) I vote for Graystripe.--ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 23:20, May 23, 2010 (UTC) *I vote for Graystripe--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) VOTING IS OVER AND GRAYSTRIPE WINS!! THANKS FOR VOTING! Kimberly Hart Character Description: Kimberly Hart is a gymnastics expert and she's very good at it. She was practicing for a meet when Zordon called to her to become the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger. Kimberly's sweet, kind and caring and also has a huge heart. She never stops believing in herself. Her Zord is the Pterodactyl and her weapon is the Power Bow. Nominations: Silverstream- a flexable silver RiverClan warrior. Silverstream has all the same traits as Kimberly, she's kind, caring, sweet and a loyal friend. Although if you meet this warrior in battle, it'll likely be the last thing you'll do. Silverstream's moves are like a bow and arrow, quick to the finish. Leafpool- the tabby ThunderClan medicine cat. Leafpool is loving, sweet and kind...not to mention a great friend. Just ask Sorreltail, she'll tell you. Leafpool's father is Firestar, the fiery red (which is a form of pink) leader of ThunderClan. Leafpool would never give up on herself or anyone else, she's determined and caring: the perfect combination. Feathertail- a silver RiverClan warrior with a huge heart. How else was Feathertail able to see past Crowfeather's crabby ways? Feathertail's got all the same characteristics as Kimberly: sweet, kind, caring and believable. This warrior can be like a pterodactyl in battles but have no fear, her focus is to her Clan. Votes For Kimberly We have three excellent nominations for Kimberly's RP Character! Vote now! *I vote for Silverstream. WildfireLivingClan’s Nursery 16:08, February 15 2010 (UTC) *I vote for Feathertail --ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 23:10, May 23, 2010 (UTC) *I vote for Feathertail--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) VOTING IS OVER AND FEATHERTAIL WINS! THANKS FOR VOTING! Tommy Oliver Character Description: Tommy Oliver is the newest recruit to the team. He was captured by Rita and turned into the Evil Green Ranger who was determined to destroy the Power Rangers. After a couple of battles, Jason broke Tommy's spell and offered him to join the team. Then Tommy became the Green Dragon Ranger. His Zord is the Dragon and his weapon is the Dragon Shield (which has the power to destroy anything it touches). He's caring, funny and would never give up until his mission is completed. Nominations: Dustpelt- a dark gray warrior from ThunderClan. Dustpelt can be kind and considerate when he means it but his other ego is like a dragon. Firepaw and Graypaw thought he was evil when they were apprentices, but he grew on them and turned good. It seems Ferncloud broke his spell, like Jason did to Tommy. Dustpelt would never give up. Crowfeather- a black WindClan warrior with attitude. He was new to the sun-drown journey (like Tommy) and Crowfeather wouldn't give up for the world. While he seems a bit grumpy, he's not evil (although some may disagree) and he can be funny. Feathertail broke his "evil spell" when they met and even now, he's caring about others. Brackenfur- a golden ThunderClan warrior with a heart. Brackenfur never gave up when he was in battles or when he's trying to find a lost kit. His eyes are the color of dragons (green) and like Tommy, he's caring and funny. Although it may seem like he has a shield, he doesn't. Just ask Sorreltail, she'll tell you. Votes for Tommy Vote here for Tommy's RP character! Yay! :] * I vote for Brackenfur. WildfireLivingClan’s Nursery 16:30, February 15 2010 (UTC) I vote for Crowfeather.--ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 23:20, May 23, 2010 (UTC) *I vote for Crowfeather think Dustpelt matches better, but Crowy is WAY cooler!--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) VOTING IS OVER! CROWFEATHER WINS! THANKS EVERYONE! Zordon Character Description: Zordon was the greatest hero anyone had ever seen until he and Rita fought it out and they were both imprisoned. Zordon was transferred to Angel Grove and was trapped in a glass tube where only his head could be seen; Rita was sent to the moon in a box where no one bothered her for 10,000 years until two astronauts let her go. Zordon (with Alpha 5's help) called upon five teenagers and transformed them in Power Rangers. He's their mentor and best friend to Alpha. Nominations: Whitestorm- Whitestorm was an excellent mentor and friend. He's a white warrior from ThunderClan that always finds the good in cats, and doesn't dwell on the bad stuff. He fought until the end and even then, he was as brave as all of LionClan. Whitestorm is loyal and the bestest cat you could find. Crookedstar- the old golden leader of RiverClan. He fought until his last life slipped away, grieving for his daughter and his grandkits. Crookedstar was a great mentor and an okay friend. He died as he lived, serving his Clan. Lionheart- a golden ThunderClan warrior. Lionheart was a hero to everyone and he also died fighting. He was an awesome mentor and a loyal friend whom everyone in the Clan knew. He was sent with Bluestar and Whitestorm to discover Firepaw and they all succeeded well. Votes for Zordon Zordon's RP Character is into play, vote now! * I vote for Whitestorm. WildfireLivingClan’s Nursery 17:50, February 15 2010 (UTC) I vote for Whitestorm.--ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 23:20, May 23, 2010 (UTC) *I vote for Whitestorm--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) IT'S UNANIMOUS! WHITESTORM WINS! YAY! Alpha 5 Character Description: Alpha 5 is a robot that's programmed to help out the Power Rangers in equipment and locations. She's funny, hard-headed and loves to say "Aei-Aye-Ai!" She's totally awesome! Nominations: This nomination took place for a contest and Cinderpelt won! The constestants were Cinderpelt, Squirrelflight, Poppyfrost, Flametail, and Mistyfoot. Congrats to everyone who took part! Rita Repulsa Character Description: Rita Repulsa is a evil sorcreress who wants to destroy the Power Rangers and the Earth. Her minions include Goldar, Finster, Baboo, Squatt and the Putties. She's quick, cunning, devious, not to mention evil... She sends regular monsters to destroy Angel Grove and she'll stop at nothing until she gets what she wants. Nominations: Russetfur- a maroon colored she-cat with dark ambitions. Russetfur is the deputy of ShadowClan which automatically makes her cunning and devious. She'll become the leader of ShadowClan someday and rule the Clan, like Rita wants to rule the world. Her "minions" include the whole of ShadowClan except for Littlecloud and Blackstar. Hollyleaf- a black colored warrior from ThunderClan with anger issues. She spread the secret of Leafpool's kits like fire and hurt everyone around her. Hollyleaf used her powers for evil, not good, and that makes her quick and cunning and devious. Nightcloud- a black warrior from WindClan with jealousy problems. Nightcloud can't get over the fact that Crowfeather mated with Leapool and had kits with her. She spends so much time fussing over Breezepelt (her son who hates her) and being jealous of everyone that she pays no attention to her mate, Crowfeather. Nightcloud'll stop at nothing until she gets what she wants. Votes for Rita Vote here for Rita's RP Character! Come on everyone! * I vote for Nightcloud. WildfireLivingClan’s Nursery 16:19, February 15 2010 (UTC) I vote for Russetfur. --ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 23:20, May 23, 2010 (UTC) * I vote for Nightcloud--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) * I vote for Nightcloud [[User:Echopaw| DuskStar]] 19:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) * I vote for Nightcloud Mossstar101 20:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC) VOTING'S OVER AND NIGHTCLOUD WINS! THANKS FOR VOTING! Goldar Character Description: Goldar is Rita's right hand monster. He's half-griffin, half-soldier and all evil. Goldar won't stop at anything until he defeats his enemy. He's devious, sneaky and clever. He comes up with unique battle plans and always gets the upper-hand. He's a black griffin with a gold soldier suit and yellow wings (hence his name GOLDar). He uses a Slashing Sword to defeat his foes and has the ability to grow big. Nominations: Breezepelt- an arrogant black WindClan warrior with a prickly attitude. He's evil and won't quit until the job's done. He doesn't mind killing and has claws like a sword. His battle plans are indeed sneaky; he's a devious and tricky cat. He's black just like Goldar as well. Tigerstar- a tabby ShadowClan leader (once ThunderClan warrior) with golden eyes. He's the evilest of all cats and has sharp claws like a sword. His stripes are black like Goldar's and he wouldn't end a fight unless he won. Tigerstar is unique, tricky, sneaky and 100% evil! Tigerstar is a big cat and he also doesn't mind killing to win. Darkstripe- a dark tabby ThunderClan, BloodClan and ShadowClan warrior. He's the biggest traitor of all the Clans. He won't stop until his team has won. He's also devious, sneaky and tricky. He's black like Goldar and always wins the upper-hand. Like Tigerstar, he's also a big cat and is always a right hand cat to whomever he is currently following. Votes For Goldar Vote here for this right hand man! *I vote for Darkstripe. WildfireLivingClan’s Nursery 22:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC) *I vote for Breezepelt. --ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 22:49, June 18, 2010 (UTC) *I vote fore Breezepelt. -Leafwhisker Daughter of Hades 23:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) *I vote for Breezepelt. -Mossstar101 12:07, June 22, 2010 (UTC) VOTING IS OVER AND BREEZEPELT WINS! THANKS FOR VOTING EVERYONE! Putties Character Description: Putties are the henchmen of Rita. They do all the dirty work and they always disappear before the real battle begins. None of them ever get hurt or killed but they always seem to get beaten. Putties are indestructible and there are very many of them. Nominations: Lionblaze- an ambitious golden ThunderClan warrior. He's a good fighter and doesn't ever get hurt or killed. He's indestructible. Spiderleg- black ThunderClan warrior who's a great fighter. He's mean and arrogant. Toadstep- Spiderleg's son and ThunderClan warrior. He is also a good fight and indestructible but gets beaten. Owlwhisker- a WindClan warrior with always something to say. He's an okay fighter and seems indestructible. Ferretpaw- gray and white ShadowClan apprentice with a great mentor and a great fighter. Ivypaw- a black ThunderClan apprentice who fights with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. This proves she's a great fighter but resents Dovepaw. Poppyfrost- a ginger ThunderClan warrior who has ambition to fight and is semi-mean. Dawnpelt- a ShadowClan warrior who's the granddaughter of Tigerstar which makes her have evil blood. Yellowfang- a ShadowClan and ThunderClan medicine cat with a cranky attitude. Swallowtail- a WindClan warrior with good fighting skills. Votes For Putties YOU CAN VOTE FOR FIVE OF THE TEN! Thanks for voting everyone! *I vote for: Ivypaw, Dawnpelt, Lionblaze, Owlwhisker, and Spiderleg. WildfireLivingClan’s Nursery 23:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) *Lionblaze, Toadstep, Yellowfang, Ivtpaw and Dawnpelt. [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|'' I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']] 22:01, July 1, 2010 (UTC) *I vote for Lionblaze, Dawnpelt, Ivypaw, Owlwhisker and Toadstep. --ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 00:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) VOTING'S OVER AND LIONBLAZE, DAWNPELT, IVYPAW, OWLWHISKER AND TOADSTEP WIN! THANKS FOR VOTING! Bulk Character Description: Bulk is a clumsy bully to the five Power Rangers, even though he doesn't know that they are indeed the Power Rangers. He always tries to ruin things and cause trouble, but normally trouble gets to him first. He's clumsy, unintelligent and gross. He's corpulent and dislikes anything athletic. Nominations: Berrynose- a cream colored ThunderClan warrior with a bossy attitude. He's clumsy because of his tail and causes trouble. He pulls others into his mess too. He's not athletic and always tries to win battles. Berrynose isn't very smart and isn't very slim either. Patchpelt- a black and white patched ThunderClan warrior. He's bossy at times and a troublemaker at others. He always gets what he wants and that's why he's so arrogant sometimes. He's not very athletic either. Hawkfrost- a tabby RiverClan warrior. He's bossy, arrogant and evil. He feels he knows everything but really doesn't. Hawkfrost always ruins everything and attempts to cause trouble. He's not as intelligent as some other cats. Votes For Bulk Vote here for Bulk's RP character. *I vote for Berrynose WildfireLivingClan’s Nursery 22:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC) *I vote for Berrynose.--ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 22:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) *I vote for Berrynose. I know I'm not a registered user but can I still vote? Please? 22:56, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Of course you can! VOTING'S OVER AND BERRYNOSE WINS! Skull Character Description: Skull is Bulk's friend and another troublemaker. He's unintelligent, clumsy and gross. He has a crush on Kim but she thinks he's unacceptable. He follows Bulk around for a living and always wears a black hat. Nominations: Birchfall- a golden ThunderClan warrior. He is clumsy and has a crush on Whitewing. It's not sure whether she likes him back or not. Sometimes he follows Berrynose aroundd and that gets himself into trouble. Otherwise, he's a great warrior! Mousewhisker- a gray and white Thunderclan warrior. He's clumsy too but has a crush on Hollyleaf before she disappeared into the tunnels. He's smart but has amibtion not to be. He goes on patrols but that's mainly it. He's a minor character. Pouncetail- a gray RiverClan warrior. He's smart and has good battle plans. He crush on RiverClan she-cats all the time and has black eyes like Skull's hat. He's also clumsy. Votes For Skull Let's go people! *I vote for Mousewhikser. WildfireLivingClan’s Nursery 23:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) *I vote for Mousewhisker. -Leafwhisker Daughter of Hades 23:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) *I vote for Pouncetail. --ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 23:35, June 18, 2010 (UTC) *I vote for Pouncetail. Icefall Icy Winds 00:01, June 19, 2010 (UTC) *I vote for ''Mousewhisker. ''Wetty Wet WetYeah VOTING'S OVER AND MOUSEWHISKER WINS! THANKS FOR VOTING EVERYONE! Comments Now that the voting's over, you guys can use this as a regular talk page now. So feel free to leave comments, suggestions or anything basically! Thanks for your support! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 15:10, July 8, 2010 (UTC)